runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyromite
This article is about the quest. For the ore click here. Quest details (or 60 depending on whether you want to buy your own runite) * Ability to defeat a level 60 Pyromian (protect from melee prayer is advised) * Access to fairy rings |items = * Any pickaxe * Hammer * Chisel * Runite }} Walkthrough Starting off Start by talking to the librarian in Keldagrim library, ask him about any books he has read recently, he will say he had found a book about pyromite, a long lost metal. Search the bookshelves until you find an orange book. Read all the pages, then talk to the librarian again. he will ask you to find this metal and return some to him for a reward. Discovering the portal Go to Zanaris and talk to any fairy, ask them about pyromite, they will reply that there was a fairy ring to the land which contained pyromite, but the code has been lost in time. Then head to where you fought the tanglefoot and study the wall, you will then discover writing similar to the fairy writing near the cosmic altar ruins. Decode this to find the code AIS. Use the fairy ring with this code. Pyrome As soon as you enter the land Pyrome, a Pyromian will attack you. Defeat him and proceed up the path until you get to a massive city gate. State that you come from afar and you will enter a cutscene, where you are being interrogated. After the cutscene is over you will be in a jail cell with all your items gone. Pick the lock and retrieve your items from the table. Three guards will arrive and are amazed you have escaped and ask you whether you would like to be taken to the king. Accept otherwise you'll be in the cell again. Follow the guards until you get to the throne room. Talk to the king who will apologize about earlier. He said that he was interested about why you were here, say you have come to take some pyromite back to where you have come from. The king will agree, but only if you give him some valuable ore from Gielinor. Give him the runite. After this walk outside and head to the mining icon on the minimap. If you try to mine some pyromite, a Pyromian will stop you. He wants you to create some armour from your world for some reason, in return he will let you mine pyromite. Mine 2 chunks of pyromite and 10 coal. Then head over to the furnace and smelt 2 bars of pyro. Then use the bars on an anvil and create 2 pieces of armour (you may need to make more pyrobars). Give these to the mining Pyromian who will let you mine pyromite. mine as much as you want as there is a mage nearby who can bank your items. Discovering the uses of pyromite Return to Keldagrim and give some pyromite to the librarian. He then tells you to take it to the company which you chose in Giant Dwarf. They will be amazed and tell you to make a ring out of the metal, They will give you a uncut diamond, then head over to the blast furnace and make a diamond ring out of the pyromite. Give this ring to your company and the quest will be completed. Rewards * * * * * New fairy ring code * Access to Pyrome * Ability to mine, smith and craft Pyromite